<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Big Enough for Two by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers), TyeDyeBoogers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056557">It's Big Enough for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA'>AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers'>TyeDyeBoogers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Happy Halloween 🎃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Halloween, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem with bonfires is that they can only heat half of you. </p><p>Written for the GabeNath Book and Art Club Halloween Collection<br/>prompt: around a campfire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Happy Halloween 🎃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Big Enough for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We really didn’t have to come to this. You know that, right?” Nathalie asked him her hands shoved toward the bonfire before she pulled them back vigorously rubbing the heat in, trying to get it to stay. Even in the flickering light of the fire which left half her face shrouded in darkness he knew that she was glaring at him.</p><p>Honestly, Gabriel wasn’t faring much better. He had underestimated how cold it was going to be at night in an empty field. The wind cut through with nothing to stop it making it feel like ice which made it in turn feel colder than it actually was. The eerie rustling of the dead corn stalks really didn’t help either. Though, the atmosphere was perfect for the haunted house situated at the other end of the field echoing with mixed terrified screams and laughter, over the fake screams piped in from the speakers.</p><p>“You don’t like haunted houses. I don’t like haunted houses. He could have just come on his own.” She grumbled stuffing her hands beneath her arms and turning her back to the fire. With her face fully in darkness now, it was impossible to tell for sure particularly as his night vision was shot thanks to the glare of the fire, but he was almost certain she was making rude faces at him. Well no, probably not. Nathalie didn’t do that sort of thing, but if she was, he deserved it.</p><p>“You should’ve worn a better jacket.” She turned back into the light of the fire just to make sure that he could see the unhappy glare she was giving him for that comment.</p><p>“I thought we were just dropping him off, not waiting in the cold for four hours while he and his friends wait in a line.” Her hand shot out hard pointing at the line that stretched from the bumpy country road that started the haunted hayride portion and stretched back toward the ticket booth. “They haven’t even gotten on the ride yet.”</p><p>Gabriel looked toward the line where Adrien and his friends stood excitedly chattering and taking blurry night selfies. He’d been watching their progress with a careful eye while Nathalie shivered. It had been only an hour and half since the wait started and they were inching closer. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer. Glancing back at Nathalie, who was now hunched over the flames, he really hoped it wouldn’t be much longer at all.</p><p>“You shouldn’t stand so close to the flames. We wouldn’t want you to singe your eyebrows off.” Gabriel stepped closer, undoing the buttons of his overcoat.</p><p>“Gabriel, I swear if you give me your jacket then you get sick, I am not taking care of you.” His hands stilled at this. Fine then, he finished undoing the buttons even under her glare and stepped behind her wrapping the coat and his arms around her. “Gabriel! What are you doing?” her voice squeaked out as she tried to look at him, but her neck couldn’t turn that far.</p><p>“If I can’t give you my coat then we’ll just have to share it.” He peered at her over her shoulder, wondering if that was just the firelight on her cheeks. “It’s big enough for two.”</p><p>There was a moment where he wasn’t sure what she was going to do but she settled into his hold sinking into the warmth that he provided with only a little halfhearted grumbling. He just hoped that she couldn’t feel the frantic beating of his heart. In the darkness of the night it felt like they were the only ones there, even though they were surrounded.</p><p>There was a moment of panic, that shot through him wondering if he had done the right thing but at the feel of her in his arms, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He wasn’t sure how long they stood that way time slowing to a syrupy molasses of contentment. At some point Nathalie had dozed, her head falling back to rest at the crook of his neck. Like a magnet his cheek came to rest against the top of her head, letting the heat of the fire take the blame for the warmth that filled him.</p><p>There was a familiar laugh coming out of the corn with the exclamations of several others before a group of teenagers tumbled out into the field once more. Adrien at the lead was bright eyed and grinning. At the sound of the kids, Nathalie pulled away blinking at him, then to Adrien and co, then back to him. He could see the moment when her brain caught up and she stepped away from him. The cold air rushed in filling the empty space where she had just been with frigid October air. It filled him with a chill that felt deeper than the cut of wind.</p><p>Nathalie gathered the kids and ushered them ahead, not glancing back at him. He followed slowly, jacket rebuttoned yet he still felt cold. A shiver rippled up his core. Not desiring to stay in the cold night longer than he had to Gabriel caught up to the kids as they were climbing into the back of the already running car. He dropped into the front seat beside Nathalie behind the wheel who was at the moment fiddling with the heater settings studiously not looking at him.</p><p>“Everyone in?” She asked as the back door shut plunging the car into darkness briefly before the glow of several cell phones lit up. There was a chorus of affirmation. “Seatbelts.” The command was met with another round of sound as all the belts clicked into place.</p><p>After a burst of soft giggling and shushed from the backseat his phone buzzed. Frowning curiously, he fished out the device. It took a moment for the phone to adjust to the lack of light dimming to a bearable amount but when it did, he saw that Adrien had sent him a picture. Well taken for having been done with a phone, the picture was of himself and Nathalie standing before the fire. Unconsciously he reached toward the picture his heart catching in his chest. Then he saw the winking face emoji beneath it. His lips thinned and he shot a glare over his shoulder into the darkness of the backseats regardless of whether or not they could see it. There was a burst of laughter.</p><p>Teenagers.</p><p>When he was hanging his coat in the closet later, after all the kids had been returned to their respective homes, the scent of campfire lingered. It filled his senses so strongly for a moment that he felt like he was right back at the fire his arms around Nathalie once more. Normally, he would have had the coat cleaned but the thought didn’t even cross his mind. Instead he pulled his phone from his pocket pulling up the picture from Adrien. His fingers hovered over the image, wavering, waiting, uncertain.</p><p>He set it as his background.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>